The Hornet meets Steed and Peel
by Mr Storyteller
Summary: When Britt gets kidnapped he realizes that he is a target of international criminals. The Hornet must team up with a couple of spies to find the mastermind. Note: the Avengers in this story are not the Marvel ones Disclaimer: I do not own the Green Hornet
1. Chapter 1

**England 1967**

Britt Reid along with Kato, Casey and Mike Axford were all having breakfast at his Villa; they have been in England for three months. Britt was close to finalizing the Sentinel expansion project, Kato, Casey and Mike were ready to go on a boat ride

"Are you sure can't come along Mister Britt" asked Kato

"You'll be missing out on a beautiful cruise along the River Thames" said Casey

"While that sounds great I have a lot of work to do" said Britt

"Well you know Britt, I could stay and help" said Mike

"No Mike, the three of you have worked so hard so today you will all enjoy a day of fun while you're here in England." Said Britt

"It would be nice not hearing you rant and rave about the Green Hornet" said Casey

"You're right Miss Case I guess I have been a little obsessed about the Harnet" said Mike with a crisp Irish accent

"I think you three better hurry before you miss the boat" said Britt

"We'll be back later Mister Britt" said Kato as he and the others walk out the door

After they leave Britt goes into the study and get to work, he looks at the photograph of father as he gets more motivated to finish the project. All he ever wanted was to make his father proud by continuing the family legacy. Suddenly three men armed with guns barge in through the terrace doors

"You're coming with us Mr. Reid" said one of the men

"May I ask what's this about?" He asked

"You will find out when we get there now put this on" said the man as he hands him a black bag

Britt puts the bag over his head as the men lead him out into a waiting van, he sits in the back of the van as he wonders what impending danger awaits him and he was starting to regret giving Kato the day off as he desperately needed him.

Moments later the bag is taken off as Britt notices that he is seated in a small room, in front of him was a desk with a piece of paper on it. A woman enters the room dressed in business attire with reddish hair and lavish earrings

"Hello Mr. Reid I am sure you're wondering why you are here?" the woman asked

"That thought has crossed my mind, who are you?" Britt asked

"I am Miss Pegram and I am going to become a wealthy woman" she responded

"How is that?" asked Britt

"By becoming the new owner of the Sentinel which you will sign the document in front of you giving me full control" she threatened

"And if I don't sign this document?" he asked

"Your friends Mike Axford, Lenore Case and your butler Kato will be killed" Pegram threatened

"You are a beautiful and yet very evil woman" said Britt

"Save the charm Reid, men like you have kept me down simply because I am a woman well no more. I will leave you to think about it, but I warn you I am not a woman to be crossed" she threatened and walks out

Britt looks around the room trying to find a way to escape, when suddenly he hears sounds of fighting outside the door. The door opens and a man and woman enters the room, the man was dressed in a suit wearing a bowler hat and carrying an umbrella and the woman was dressed in a black leather body outfit

"Mr. Reid we are here to get you out of here" said the man

"Who are you?" asked Britt

"No time to explain" said the woman as they go out into hallway

Two henchmen appear with guns pointing guns at them, but in a quick instant they disarmed them as they combat the henchmen. Britt watched impressed as he sees them fighting, he was especially impressed with the woman. They lead him out of the building to a waiting car

"Get in Mr. Reid" ordered the man as they all drive away

"I guess I owe you guys a thank you, but do you mind telling me who you are?"

"Mr. Reid I am John Steed and this Mrs. Emma Peel" he said

"I take it that you two are spies?" asked Britt

"I'm afraid we can't divulge that information Mr. Reid" said Peel

"Mrs. Peel is right who we work for is highly classified" said Steed

"After all we don't want to end up on the front page of the Sentinel" said Peel

"You see Mr. Reid our organization has been watching you since you arrived in England" said Steed

"Yes and the criminal underworld want to sabotage the sentinel expansion project" said Peel

"You see the Sentinel has a reputation for exposing the criminal underworld which makes you a threat to them" said Steed

"I would like to help perhaps we can work together?" asked Britt

"I'm sorry Mr. Reid it's too dangerous for a man of stature, it's best to let us handle this" said Steed

They pull up in front of the Villa, Britt gets out "Thank you for bringing me home" he said

"Mr. Reid I recommend you lock your doors and windows" said Peel as they drive off

"Too dangerous for Britt Reid, but not for the Green Hornet" Britt said to himself


	2. Chapter 2

Kato, Casey and Mike return from their cruise, they enter the study and see Britt on the telephone. They wait until he is done before he finally greets them

"We're back Mister Britt" said Kato

"Yeah Boss you missed a great cruise" said Mike

"The river was beautiful and the countryside was just breathtaking" said Casey

They tensed something was wrong as Britt barely said a word. Kato definitely suspected something went wrong while he and others were gone

"Is something wrong boss?" asked mike

"No Mike I'm fine I just tired it's been a long day" Britt responded

"Well I'm very tired me self so I'm going to bed" said Mike leaving the room

As soon as Mike leaves Britt orders Kato to close the door leaving the three them alone

"All right Mister Britt what's really going on?" Asked Kato

"I was kidnapped today" he responded

Kato and Casey were both stunned, Kato started to get angry at himself for not being there to protect him.

"Are all right? Were you hurt?" asked Casey

"I'm fine Miss Case" he responded

"How did you escape?" asked Kato

"I was rescued by a couple of Spies" he responded

"You mean they are real spies in England?" said Casey

"Yes, and you wouldn't think they were spies they looked like ordinary British citizens, the man Steed is a typical English gentleman and the woman Peel was an attractive young female" said Britt. He continues to fill them in on what happened, and tells them about Miss Pegram and how she wanted him to sign over the Sentinel.

"I was on the telephone with the Crown Prosecutor and he told me about Miss Pegram's criminal history, apparently she committed lot crimes such as Murder, Extortion and Fraud" said Britt

"Sounds like a very dangerous woman" said Casey

"Do you remember where you were held?" asked Kato

"Yes Kato I do Miss Pegram's last caper involved the late Alexander Litoff founder of the Litoff organization which is now defunct, I was held in the abandoned warehouse

"Would it be safe to assume that the Green Hornet is going to the Warehouse?" asked Casey

"Yes Miss Case it would, Kato get the Black Beauty Ready" Britt ordered

Britt and Kato changed into their costumes and go down to the waiting Black Beauty, They get in and they speed off flying through the streets of London passing the National Gallery and lion statue they arrived at the abandoned warehouse, they go inside and search the room. The Hornet recognizes the room where he was held

"In here Kato, this was where I was held" said Hornet

"I'll go search the other rooms" said Kato leaving

The Hornet continues searching when he finds a Chess piece. Suddenly the lights come on, he turns around and there was Steed standing behind him

"Stay where you are" said Steed pointing a gun

"You're making a mistake" said the Hornet

"Wait I know who you are you're that American criminal The Green Hornet I read about you in Britt Reid's newspaper" said Steed

"Then you know I'm not one to cross" threatened the Hornet

"You don't frighten me, now take off the mask" ordered Steed

The Hornet takes out the Hornet sting and breaks Steeds gun to pieces. Steed grabs his umbrella

"What are you going to do protect me from the rain?" said Hornet mocking him

Steed takes out the handle revealing a sword, he starts swinging at him as the Hornet blocks using the Hornet sting as a makeshift sword. The two continue to sword fight when Steed a master swordsman knock the Hornet sting out of his hand and swipes his shoulder, the Hornet grabs his shoulder feeling blood, he takes out the gas gun and sprays Steed knocking him unconscious.

In another room Kato was searching when he hears a female voice behind him, he turns around and sees Emma standing with her golden pistol pointing aimed at him. Kato takes out one of his darts and throws it catching her hand making her drop the gun

"I do not want to hurt you so I suggest you walk away" said Kato

Emma doesn't heed the warning and gets in a karate stance, Kato then gets in a kung fu stance. Emma goes in to attack throwing kicks and punches as Kato blocks, but Emma catches him by surprise with leg sweep sending him to the floor. Kato hops back up as Emma catches him again with a spinning hook kick to the head, Kato goes down again he is both stunned and impressed by the woman's skill. Emma attacks again, Kato blocks and counters with palm heel to the chest sending her down

"Please stay down" Kato begged

"What's the matter scared of a girl" said Emma

Emma goes in to attack again throwing kicks and punches as Kato blocks them all; Kato goes for the kill and hits her with a knife hand to the throat leaving her gasping for air rendering her unconscious. Kato goes to check her pulse

"Good, you'll be all right, I am sorry I did not want to do that" said Kato feeling remorseful

"The Hornet comes in to get Kato "We got to go the police are coming" said Britt as the two of them leave the warehouse.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Casey was tending to Britt's wound; she pours the alcohol on a cotton ball and places it on the small puncture wound. Britt winces in pain as she rubs the wound "Are you sure that you don't need a doctor Mr. Reid?" She asked "I'm sure Miss Case most of the bleeding has stopped" he responded "you're lucky you didn't bleed to death" said Casey as she continues to bandage him

"For a short little man that John Steed is quite formidable" said Britt

Suddenly they hear Mike calling them, he sounded very upset and agitated. Britt grabs his shirt goes into bathroom while Casey goes into the living room to confront him

"What's wrong Mike?" she asked

"The Green Harnet is here in England" he said yelling in an Irish accent

"What makes you think that?" she asked

"That devilish car of his was spotted downtown London, Where's the boss?" he asked

"What's all the yelling about?" asked Britt walking in dressed

"The Green Harnet is here in England, Why do you suppose that is?" asked Mike

"Maybe he's on vacation" Britt Joked

"Well I'm going down to Scotland Yard and see if they need my help after all I'm an expert when it comes to the Harnet" said Mike as he storms out the door

"So much for a trip without Mike's Hornet obsession" Casey

"Have you seen Kato?"Asked Britt

"No he hasn't come out of his room all morning"

Britt goes up to Kato's room; he goes in and sees him standing by the window. He goes over to talk to him

"Are all right Kato?" asked Britt

"No Mister Britt, last night was the first time I ever a fought a woman and had to hurt her" said Kato feeling guilty

Britt couldn't stand to see him like this; Kato is one the strongest people in Britt's life. After his father's death Kato was the one to help him on his crusade for justice.

"Look Kato, you were defending yourself not against an ordinary woman, but a highly trained spy" said Britt

"Look like we both underestimated them" said Kato

"One good thing came out of last night is that we found a clue" said Britt showing him the Chess piece

* * *

Emma was at her apartment; she got up and made some tea to help soothe her throat after Kato hit her with a knife hand shot. The doorbell rings and she gets up to answer it and Steed was at the door, he comes right in with a bottle of champagne

"Mrs. Peel we're needed" said Steed

"I thought we were already on assignment" said Emma

"Well our friends at the Ministry have given us a new assignment and that's to catch the Green Hornet" he said

"Really from what I heard that the American authorities can't catch him what makes them so sure we can?" asked Emma

"Come now Mrs. Peel we've faced some deadly adversaries in the past what's the Green Hornet? I wounded him pretty bad last night in our fight" Steed responded

"I was thinking about that Steed, The Green Hornet sprays you with gas and his assistant knocks me unconscious and they didn't finish us off" said Emma

"Maybe he didn't have time" said Steed

"Or maybe he isn't a criminal after all" said Emma

"Mrs. Peel are you suggesting that Green Hornet is some kind of modern Robin Hood? Well we can't be sure which is why until proven otherwise he is public enemy number one" said Steed


	4. Chapter 4

Britt and Kato were sitting in the study, they were examining the chess piece found at the warehouse. Casey walks in with a tray with two cups of coffee; she places the cup on the table as the two men barely notice her

"You didn't have to make coffee Miss Case" said Kato

"Look boys, I may not be a highly trained spy like that Peel woman, but I like to think that I handle coffee" she said

"We been trying to figure out what this chess piece could mean?" said Britt

"It looks like an ordinary chess piece" said Casey

"The piece is a Trojan horse" said Britt

"Maybe it has something to do with the Greek" said Kato

They are interrupted when the doorbell rings, Kato goes to answer the door and it's Steed and Peel.

"Hello there, is Mr. Reid at home?" Asked Steed

"Yes, I will summon him" Kato responded

Emma stares at Kato as she begins to sense something familiar about him, she knew that she encountered him before but couldn't put her finger on where. Britt and Casey enter the room to greet the two spies

"Mr. Steed and Mrs. Peel nice to see you again" said Britt

Steed notices Casey and is taken in by her beauty; he goes over to meet her

"My my who is this lovely creature?" asked Steed flirting

"This is my secretary Miss Case" said Britt introducing the two

"So you're really a spy?" she asked

"I hope you're not disappointed my dear most people think Spies are tall and wear tuxedos" Steed joked

"Is there a reason for this visit?" asked Britt

"We have questions for you Mr. Reid, you see last night we ran into a friend of yours the Green Hornet" said Emma

"Yes I'm aware that the Green Hornet is here in England" said Britt

"And since you and the Sentinel are well acquainted perhaps you shed some light as to why he's here?" Asked Steed

"Well I just publish the news I'm not a policeman or a criminologist" Britt answers with a convincing lie

"Well we two theories one is that Green Hornet is working with the people trying to sabotage the Sentinel's expansion to England" said Emma

"What the other theory?" asked Britt

"Mrs. Peel seems to think that the Green Hornet is some kind of modern Robin Hood" said Steed

Steed notices a bottle of champagne at the bar " do you mind if I pour myself some champagne?" asked Steed "Sure help yourself" Britt responded Steed goes to pour some when he noticed the chess piece on the table

"Do you play chess Mr. Reid?" he asked

"Once and a while why do you ask?"

"No reason it just this chess piece look like the ones over at the Chessman Hotel" Steed responded

"Chessman Hotel?" asked Britt

"The theme of the hotel is chess. The owner Max Chessman is rather eccentric" said Steed

"Oh yes the entire hotel decorated in Chess even the floors look like Chess boards" said Emma

"Sounds like an interesting place" said Britt

"We've taken enough your time so we'll be going" said Steed

Steed shakes Britt hand and noticed a pained look on his face "Bad shoulder Mr. Reid?" he asked

"Yes an old sports injury" Britt lied

As soon as they leave Britt calls Kato into the room "Get Black Beauty ready because the Green Hornet going to the Chessman Hotel" said Britt

"Are that is wise? You are still hurt" said Kato

"Don't worry about me Kato I'll be okay so let's roll" Britt ordered

They get dressed and the Black Beauty speeds through the streets of London again, Kato begins to worry about him as whether or not he's up for a night of adventure

"What are we looking for at the Chessman Hotel?' asked Kato

"I think Max Chessman is involved this somehow" said Hornet

The Black beauty pulls up in front of the Chessman Hotel, two Trojan horse statues stood in front of it. They go inside and the guests start to get frightened, they go up to the front desk and even the clerk looks frightened

"What can I do for you?" said the frightened man

"We're here to see Max Chessman" said Hornet

The clerk picks up the phone and starts dialing, up in the office Max Chessman was there with Miss Pegram. He answered the phone

"Yes what is it?" he asked

"You have a visitor" said the Clerk

"Who is it?" Chessman asked

"It's the Green Hornet" said the clerk

"Tell him I'm busy" said Chessman

"I'm sorry but Mr. Chessman is busy" said the clerk

"Tell him too bad we're going up" said the Hornet

As they walk towards the elevator, the clerk pushes a button on the desk and three men dressed In suits appeared standing in front of the elevator ready to fight

The Hornet and Kato attack the three men, Kato singlehandedly takes out two of the men with kicks and punches. Britt punches the third man hurting his shoulder, Kato sees him in trouble and goes to take out the third man

"Maybe we should go home" said Kato

"We come too far to go back now" said Hornet

They get on the elevator and goes up to Chessman's office and barges right In, Chessman and Pegram are surprised when they come in

"Well I never thought I come face to face with the Green Hornet" said Chessman

"What can we do for you?" asked Miss Pegram

"You can include us in on your plan to sabotage the Sentinel expansion project" Hornet responded

"I don't know what you're talking about" said Chessman

"Don't play games, we know you two kidnapped Britt Reid and tried to force him to sign over the Sentinel" said the Hornet

"I'm sure we can come to an understanding" said Miss Pegram

"No you see we don't negotiate with subordinates, we want to meet the head of this operation" said Hornet

"So do we" said Steed as he and Emma come barging in

"Well Mrs. Peel looks like your Robin Hood theory is wrong" said Steed

"You showed us mercy last time we met so this time you better finish us off" said Emma

The four of them get in fighting stances, but before a fight can happen, Chessman pushes the button on his desk sending them through a trap door.

"Are they dead?" asked Miss Pegram

"Not yet, but they will be" said Chessman


	5. Chapter 5

The Green Hornet, Kato, Steed and Peel found themselves in a dark room after falling through the trap door in Chessman's office, the lights comes on revealing a giant Chess Board. They noticed a door right across the Chess board.

"Look there's the door, let's get out of here" said Emma

"Wait" said Hornet "this chess board could be rigged"

The Hornet takes out a coin and tosses it on one of the squares, suddenly the square blows up

"This chess board is rigged with explosives" said Emma

"Like a mine field" said Steed

"If we all want to get out of here alive we're going to have to work together" said Hornet

They all agreed and they start to examine the board, Emma quickly figures out the pattern and shares it with the others

"I got it, the white squares are the ones with the mines so the black ones are safe" said Emma

Emma starts to walk across the board carefully stepping on the black squares "Careful Mrs. Peel" said Steed as he watches his partner cross the board, Emma makes it across

"Okay gentlemen which one of you is next?" she asked

"I will go" said Kato as he starts to move across the board, like Emma Kato has grace of a cat from all the years of martial arts training, Kato makes it across the board and joins Emma

"Okay Steed you're next" said Hornet

Steed starts to walk across board; he realizes that doesn't have the cat like grace like Kato or Emma so he was taking his stepping from one from Black Square to the next. Finally he makes it across and catches his breath as he's relieved to be alive

"All right it's my turn" said Hornet

The Hornet starts to walk slowly across the as he steps his shoulder began to hurt, Kato watches nervously as he sees his partner starts to stagger, but amazingly he's able to keep his balance and makes it across the board. They all exit the room out into the hallway where an army of henchman blocks both sides of the hallway, they get fighting stances ready to fight

"You go right and we'll go left" Steed offered

"Sounds good" said Hornet agreeing

They all fight their way through the army of henchmen, taking them all out. Kato and Emma used their martial arts skills to take out most of them. Steed used his sword to maim a few of them. And the Hornet using the sting as a Bo staff to take out the remaining Henchmen. They walked to the Elevator and went back up to Chessman's office, but he and Miss Pegram have long gone

"Look like they got away" said Kato

"We would've found out who's the head of this operation if wasn't for you two" said the Hornet as he starts to yell

"Oh yes blame us for catching you two conspiring with two dangerous criminals, you really have a lot of nerve Mr. Hornet" said Steed

"You don't understand" said Hornet

"Oh I understand perfectly, just to think I almost started to believe Mrs. Peel's Robin Hood theory, but you have proven that you are every bit the criminal they say you are, but since you showed us mercy last time we're going to return the favor and let you walk out of here. Oh and a word of advice go back to America otherwise the next time it won't be your shoulder I pierce" Steed threatened

Hornet and Kato walked out of the room

"So we're just going let them leave?" said Emma

"Trust me Mrs. Peel it's better this way" Steed as he and Emma walk out


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Steed went over to Emma's apartment, he knocked on the door and Emma answers it and lets him in. Emma was dressed in her robe as she yawns as she appeared to have just woken up

"It appears that I have awaken you Mrs. Peel" said Steed

"Oh no Steed I'm always up this time of morning" she joked

"I'm here because I just came from headquarters and mother is not pleased about the fact that we let the Green Hornet slipped from our grasp" said Steed

"Steed, the Green Hornet helped save our lives last night when we were on that dreadful chessboard" said Emma

"That was self preservation Mrs. Peel, the Hornet was trying to save his own bum. We caught him plotting with the enemy, I know you want to believe that he's some kind of Robin hood, but he's not he is very dangerous criminal mastermind." He said

"You're right Steed, I just got caught up in mystique of his mask and charm" said Emma

"Well I'm here to tell you that you've been invited to the Embassy ball, and you will be escorting the guest of honor Britt Reid" said Steed

"Why me" Emma asked

"Well Mother feels this is good way for us to keep a close eye on him and protect him from our adversaries who want to hurt him" said Steed

* * *

At Britt's house Britt had woken up from being unable to sleep because of the pain in his shoulder, he noticed the blood on his shirt as the wound was bleeding again. He called Kato and he examined the wound and decided to sew it, he gets the sewing kit and sewed the wound closed. Britt looked in mirror at the wound and was pleased

"This looks good Kato, where did you learn this" he asked

"It's an old Japanese samurai skill used to treat wounded samurais" said Kato

Casey walks in with an envelope and gives it to Britt, he opens it and reads it

"What does it say Mister Britt?" asked Kato

"It's an invitation to the Embassy Ball" he responded

"Sounds very exciting a real British Ball" said Casey

"Yes Miss Case, and I also been assigned an escort Mrs. Emma Peel" said Britt

"Mrs. Peel is your date" said Casey sounding a little disappointed"

"I assume that this is Steed and Peel's way of keeping an eye on me to protect me" said Britt

"This sounds like a plot out of a Ian Fleming novel" Casey joked

"I will get your tuxedo ready" said Kato as he leaves the room

Britt watched Casey as he sensed that she was jealous, he goes over to try to ease her concerns

"No need to be jealous Miss Case, there's nothing romantic going on tonight" he said

"Let me tell you something Mr. Reid, I am not jealous and the fact that you think I'm some kind of lovesick teenager? Then you need to get over yourself!" Yelled Casey as she storms off

Kato comes back in to the room noticing the tension

"What happened?" he asked

"You don't want to know" Britt responded

"I can't help but worry that there's something terrible waiting to happen tonight" said Kato concerned

"Don't worry Kato, I'll be fine as long as our two spy friends protecting me" said Britt

"So this means that the Green Hornet is sitting this one out?" asked Kato

"Yes it does, oh Kato would you keep an eye on Miss Case?" he asked

"Sure, be careful Mister Britt" said Kato


	7. Chapter 7

Britt arrives at Emma's apartment to pick her up for the ball; he goes up to the door and notices a big eye on it. He rings the bell and the big eye opens and the pupil moves up and down examining him, the door opens and he walks right in sees Emma dressed in a long purple gown. Britt couldn't help the attraction he felt towards Emma she was one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. Britt being a playboy has gone out with a lot of women and Emma was definitely a ten.

"I must say Mrs. Peel you look very beautiful" said Britt complimenting her

"Well you're very handsome yourself Mr. Reid" she said complimenting his tuxedo

"You know Mrs. Peel just because this Ball is formal doesn't mean we have to be so why don't you call me Britt" he said

"Very well, you can call me Emma" she said agreeing with the suggestion

"Good, shall we go?" said Britt grabbing her coat and putting it on her as the two walk out the door

They arrived at the Ball; everyone was dressed in very formal attire. The men were dressed in tuxedos and the women were dressed in lavish gowns. They are greeted by the Ambassador Lionel Clemens.

"Mr. Reid I am so glad that you made it I hope that you are enjoying your stay here in England?" he said

"Yes, thank you for inviting me and this is Mrs. Emma Peel" said Britt introducing her

"Of course, Emma Knight daughter of Sir John Knight" said the Ambassador

"Well my name is Peel now my husband Peter is presumed dead" she said

Britt was surprised to learn that not only is Emma Peel a trained spy but an heiress, there was a lot that he didn't know about his mysterious date. Britt asked her to dance and the two headed onto the dance floor.

"So tell me Emma how a wealthy heiress ends up becoming a spy?" he asked

"The same reason that a wealthy playboy puts on a green mask" she responded

Britt eyes lit up in shock as he discovered the she knew his secret

"How did you know?" he whispered

"Well I must admit it took me awhile to figure it out, but when I saw your butler Kato I knew I recognized him but I couldn't figure out where from and it all came to me that Kato is the Green Hornet's Chauffeur which means you must be the Green Hornet" she said

"So does Steed know?" he asked

"No, I haven't told him yet" Emma responded

"You can't tell him the less people who know the better" said Britt

"Very well, since you have kept our secret I will keep yours" said Emma agreeing

They continued to dance when suddenly they spot Steed and with him was Casey dressed in a long red gown. They approached them

"Hello you two I hope you're having a good time?" said Steed

"What are you doing here and why did you bring Miss Case?" asked Britt

"He's right it's very dangerous" said Emma

"Come on Mrs. Peel did you expect me John Steed to attend the Embassy ball alone?" he asked

"Miss Case I am asking you to leave" said Britt

"I'm sorry Mr. Reid, but I'm not on the clock which means right now you're not my boss" said Casey

"Shall we dance Miss Case" asked Steed as the two of them head to the dance floor

"This is going to be a long night" said Britt


	8. Chapter 8

Britt and Emma were on the dance floor, they continue to dance while watching Steed and Casey who are also on the dance floor. Britt couldn't help but feel envious as he sees Casey laughing and carrying on with Steed, they are suddenly interrupted when Lord Herbert Fennell and his young granddaughter approaches them. Emma immediately recognizes them as they approach

"Emma my dear" he said as he greets her

"Hello Herbert nice to see you" said Emma

"You remember my granddaughter Annabelle" said Herbert making the introduction

"Of course, and this is Britt Reid Publisher of the Daily Sentinel" said Emma introducing Britt

"Mr. Reid I am an avid reader of your newspaper don't get me wrong I read the London times, but the stories are not as exciting as the Sentinel" he said

"I am very fascinated by the stories about the Green Hornet I hear he's been sighted here London" said Annabelle

"Annabelle thinks that the Green Hornet is some kind of Robin Hood" said Herbert

"You don't say, I've heard quite a few people say that" said Britt looking at Emma

On the other side of the dance floor Casey and Steed were dancing, they decided to stop and take a break. Casey couldn't help but stare at Britt and Emma, she was overcome with jealousy.

"You know Miss Case, I couldn't help notice how distracted you are" said Steed

"I'm sorry Mr. Steed you must think I'm a lousy date" she said

"Not at all, it doesn't take a spy to know that you are quite infatuated with Mr. Reid" he said

"Judging by way you were looking at Mrs. Peel I would say the same thing about you" said Casey

"Well I guess it's safe to say that you and I are admirers from afar" said Steed

Suddenly the room fills with smoke as it comes out of the vent, the guests' starts coughing as they all inhale. They all ended up the floor unconscious as men posing as servants wearing gas masks goes over and grabs Britt and Lady Annabelle and takes them outside and puts them in the back of the catering van and drives off. A few minutes later everyone regains consciousness, Emma noticed that Britt was gone. Steed helps Casey to her feet and goes over to join Emma

"Are you all right Mrs. Peel?" asked Steed

"Yes I'm fine Steed" she responded

"Where is Mr. Reid?" asked Casey as she looks around the ballroom

Lord Fennell was looking around yelling for his granddaughter, he was so loud that everyone could hear him.

"Annabelle!" he yelled

"I'm afraid that she was taken" said Steed

"Why? What would they want Annabelle?" he asked

"You're a very wealthy man Herbert, so I think they're using her as a bargaining ship" said Emma

"They've taken Mr. Reid again." Said Casey as she starts to worry

"Well Mrs. Peel looks like our adversaries are one step ahead of us." said Steed

"Well I'm going to call Kato to pick me up." said Casey

"I can take you home Miss Case" Emma suggested

"You ladies go I'll stay here with Lord Fennell in case there's a call for a ransom demand." Said Steed

In the car Emma tells Casey that she knows about Britt's dual identity as the Green Hornet. They arrive at the house and Kato greets them, the two ladies tell him what happened at the ball.

"How are we going to find Mr. Reid?" asked Casey

"Don't worry I placed a tracking device on his Tuxedo without his knowledge." Said Kato

"So you know where he is?" asked Emma

"Not yet, but I can track him in the Black Beauty." Said Kato

"Good, I will go with you after I go home and change and you can pick me up." Said Emma as she walks out

"Please bring him back Kato." Said Casey

"Don't worry Miss Case I will." Kato declared


	9. Chapter 9

Britt wakes up feeling groggy; he stands up and realizes that he's been locked in some kind of cell. He sees Lady Annabelle lying on a cot; he wakes her up as they both gather their wits

"What happened?" asked Annabelle

"We were gassed and brought here." Britt responded

"You mean we were kidnapped?" she asked

"I'm afraid so" said Britt

"How exciting!" said Annabelle as her face lights up

Britt couldn't believe the reaction coming from the young woman, most people would be frightened or scared but Annabelle seems to be taking it all in stride.

"I have to say Lady Annabelle you don't seem very frightened" said Britt

"Mr. Reid being a wealthy heiress can be so boring and mundane. This is the most excitement I've had in long time and who knows maybe we'll be rescued by the Green Hornet" said Annabelle

"Well the Green Hornet isn't exactly known for heroism" said Britt

"I don't believe that he's the criminal that you and that dreadful old toad Mike Axford says he is in your newspaper"

Suddenly guards appear at the door, they were dressed in all black uniforms with black berets they enter the cell with their guns drawn

"Who are you?' asked Annabelle

"Don't worry you both will find out soon enough" said one of the guards

The guards take Annabelle out of the cell "Let her go!" Britt yelled. They forced him against the wall with their guns pointed at him

"If you hurt her you will all pay!" Britt shouted as they take her away

"We'll be back for you later Mr. Reid" said the head guard as they walk away

* * *

The Black Beauty pulled up in front of Emma's apartment building, she comes out dressed in her trademark black leather outfit. Kato opened the door letting her in he couldn't help but stare at her as the leather outfit shows her perfectly shaped figure. Emma was impressed by the Black Beauty exterior as well as the interior

"The car is magnificent, how on Earth did you get it into the country?" Emma asked

"It's simple I built two of them, the other one is back in America." Kato responded

The Black Beauty continues to speed down the streets of London, Emma braces herself as she gets used to the speed

"My Lotus Élan is pretty fast but nothing compared to this" Said Emma

"According to the tracking device I placed on him we should find him very easily" said Kato showing her the radar

They continue driving along until the radar starts beeping they look and Emma recognizes the location

"I know where he is, he's at the old Blackwell prison it's been closed for years" said Emma

The Black beauty now speeds along the dirt roads in the countryside; he stopped the car when Emma suggested a short cut. They walk along the trail until they spot two guards by the fence; Emma takes out her gold pistol

"Wait Mrs. Peel, we have to do this very quietly" Kato suggested

Kato sneaks up behind one of the guards and chops him in the neck and does a flying side kick to the other guard followed by a spinning hook kick to the head knocking him out.

"You know Kato, I trained with some of the best martial arts instructors the world and I have never seen such a skillful fighter such as you." Said Emma impressed

They climbed the fence avoiding the barbwire at the top. They sneak across the prison yard and make inside the old cellblock. They spot five guards ahead; Kato takes out five darts and throws them hitting all of them. They both attack the guards, Emma leg sweeps one guard and punches him unconscious then she hits the second guard with a sidekick and judo throws him to the ground. Kato does a flying double kick catching two guards and hit the third guard with a combination of punches followed by a hard palm heel shot to the chest putting him down.

"Are you all right Mrs. Peel?" Kato asked

"Yes, I'm fine Kato, and you can call me Emma for now on" Emma suggested

They continued to search the cell block, until suddenly they hear a banging sound coming from one of the cells. Kato goes up to the cell door and yells for Britt

"Mister Britt are you in there?" he yelled

"Kato, is that you?' Britt yelled back

"Don't worry we'll get you out" said Kato

Kato goes into his jacket and takes out the Hornet sting, usually Britt uses it when he's the Green Hornet, but Kato for once decided to use it. He points it at the cell door blowing it off the hinges; Britt comes out relieved to see the two of them.

"How did you know I was here?" Britt asked

"I placed a tracking device in one of your cufflinks" Kato responded

"You Know Kato, sometimes I think I take you granted" said Britt

"What about Lady Annabelle?" asked Emma

"They took her" said Britt

"We've searched most of the cellblock and there was no sign of her" said Emma

"What is going on here?" asked Britt

 **To be continued**


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning Steed came over to Emma's apartment, she noticed that he was upset by looking into his eyes. "Mrs. Peel I just came over to congratulate you on rescuing Britt Reid last night I must say I am very impressed as usual, but I must ask how did you know where to find him?" he asked

"Oh just a hunch" Emma responded

"Perhaps a little bird told you or in your case a little bee?" Steed asked

"Yes Steed, the Green Hornet and I found and rescued Britt Reid" Emma responded

"And you didn't tell me your partner?" Asked Steed

"We had to act to fast so I didn't have time, unfortunately they still have Lady Annabelle" said Emma

"Do you know who the Green Hornet is?" asked Steed

"I can't say" she responded

"Of course you can't because you're a woman of your word I just hope the next time the Green Hornet contacts you, I hope to be kept in the loop" said Steed

"Yes Steed I promise." Said Emma

* * *

At Britt's house Britt was relaying the events of the ball to Mike; he decided not to tell him about his escape and rescue. Mike as usual was ranting and raving about his sworn enemy the Green Hornet.

"I swear Britt, that Green Hairnet is everywhere I mean kidnapping you and Lady Annabelle" he yelled in his Irish accent

"Now Mike we don't know for sure that the Green Hornet is behind this you are a reporter and we deal in facts not theories" Britt warned him

"Well you want facts how about the fact that Lady Annabelle is still missing and not one ransom call made to her Grandfather" said Mike

"Well that is Strange" said Britt

"I'm going down to Scotland Yard to see if I can find more facts" said Mike as he walks out the room

Casey walks in the room with a folder she hands it to him and Britt reads it

"According to this Miss Case, Lord Herbert Fennell has invested heavily into the stock market accumulating controlling shares in three major fortune 500 companies" said Britt

"Did you also read where it says about your Father? He used Sentinel money to invest into those same three companies" said Casey

"Now it all makes sense. Miss case I think we just blew this mystery wide open" he said

Britt calls Kato into the room; he walks in responding to his call

"Yes Mr. Britt?" he asked

"I need you to gas up the Black Beauty" Britt ordered

"Where are we going?" asked Kato

"To the Fennell Estate because tonight there's going to be a robbery committed by the Green Hornet" said Britt

"Mr. Reid, don't you think you should rest? You just got back from being kidnapped" said Casey

"I can't Miss Case, Lady Annabelle's survival depends on it" said Britt

"What about Steed and Peel?" asked Kato

"They're going to sit this one out Kato; we need to lay the ground work for our plan." Said Britt


	11. Chapter 11

Later that evening the Black Beauty pulled up in front up the Fennell estate, a shot fired from the grill blowing the gates wide open. Guards come out with guns firing at them, but the car's bulletproof exterior shielded them from the bullets. Inside Kato pushes another button releasing green gas from the front of the car rendering all the guards unconscious. They exit the vehicle and walk across the courtyard passing the swimming pool up to the main house; they get to the terrace doors and peer inside. They watched as Lord Fennell takes a bunch of papers out of the safe and puts them in a briefcase, they walk in startling the man

"It's you The Green Hornet" said Lord Fennell

"That's right" The Hornet responded

"Why are you here?" he asked

"We want those stock shares you just put into the briefcase" said the Hornet

"No, you can't have them" said Fennell gripping the briefcase

"Does this have something to do with your missing granddaughter and this ransom letter?" asked Kato picking up the piece of paper from the desk

"They have Annabelle and if I don't give them the shares they will harm her" said Fennell

"I'm sympathetic, but I want those shares so hand them we don't want to have to hurt you" said Hornet

"My granddaughter was wrong about you; you are nothing but a bloody hoodlum!" Fennell yelled before handing them the briefcase

Suddenly more guards walk in with their guns drawn, Kato with his quick cat like reflexes tosses his darts disarming them

"Quick boss go I'll take of them" said Kato

The Green Hornet runs out the terrace doors leaving Kato with the guards, Kato gets into his fighting stance as the guards charge him. He kicks the first guard in the head with a roundhouse kick followed by side kick to the second guard and leg sweeps the third guard. Then he takes out his nun chucks spinning them as he whacks all three of them in the head knocking them out. He goes out the doors and meets up with the Hornet; they get in the Black Beauty and drive away.

Moments later they driving along the streets of London, The Hornet opens up the briefcase and takes out the stock shares

"Well Kato, we have what we need to save Lady Annabelle" he said

"So where to now?" asked Kato

"Back to the Chessman Hotel, we're going to make our enemies an offer they can't refuse" said the Hornet

They arrived at the Chessman Hotel, they go inside and the same clerk from the last time had a frightened look on his face, he called up Max Chessman and told him that the Green Hornet was there. The Green Hornet and Kato go up on the elevator to Chessman's office where he and Miss Pegram were waiting. The Hornet and Kato stood at the doorway

"Don't worry gentlemen the floor is safe this time." Said Chessman

"We understand that you have another proposition for us?" asked Miss Pegram

"Yes we do, you see we know why you kidnapped Britt Reid and Lady Annabelle it was to get controlling share of three major companies worth a fortune and I have them in my possession" said the Hornet

"What are you offering?" asked Chessman

"We are willing share them with you provided you cut us in" said The Hornet

"We have to talk it over with our silent partner, but I'm sure we can cut you in" said Miss Pegram

"Very good, we will contact you to arrange the meeting, and one more thing Lady Annabelle needs to be released she serves no purpose anymore. We don't need heat from Scotland Yard, MI5 or The Ministry

"Very well, Lady Annabelle will be returned to Fennell Estate unharmed first thing in the morning" said Chessman

"Good, it was a pleasure doing business with you have a jolly good night" said Hornet as he and Kato walk out

"Well Max, what do we do now?" asked Miss Pegram

"We go along with their demands for now, and once we get those stock shares we will cut the Green Hornet out permanently." Chessman threatened


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning Britt went back over to the Fennell estate, he goes into the living room and Steed and Peel were there with Lord Fennell and Lady Annabelle. Steed comes over to him and greets him.

"Mr. Reid you'll never believe what happened last night, The Green Hornet broke in and robbed and stole a fortune of Stocks and Bond." He said

"You don't say" said Britt acting surprised

"But that's not the strange part, last night Lady Annabelle was dropped off here unharmed" said Emma

Annabelle was sitting on the sofa; she was clearly shaken up by the whole ordeal that she went through she is sipping her tea slowly as she gained her composure.

"Now Annabelle we need you to tell us what happened." Said Steed

"Well the last I remember I was in that dreadful cell with you Mr. Reid before they took me to another place." She said

"Do you remember where you were?" asked Britt

"Yes I was in a room, But I don't know where and then I was Blindfolded and brought here" said Annabelle

"Yes and that was right after the Green Hornet robbed me" yelled Herbert

"No Grandfather, that's a mistake the Green Hornet, would never rob anyone" said Annabelle

"Annabelle my dear you must stop with this illusion that the Green Hornet is some sort of Robin Hood he is Bloody criminal." Said Herbert

* * *

Later Britt returned home, he was filling Kato in on the next plan when suddenly the doorbell rings. Kato answers the door and it was Emma, she comes in and confronts the two of them

"What were you thinking?' Robbing poor Herbert!" she yelled

"Emma we had to do it to get Annabelle back safely and it worked" said Britt

"All right now what about those Stocks and Bonds you stole?" she asked

"We still need them for the second part of our plan" said Britt

"Oh I see the Green Hornet made a deal for them in exchange for Lady Annabelle." Said Emma

"Right, but I'm planning to double cross them" said Britt

"Only they're planning to do the same" said Emma

"You catch on fast Mrs. Peel" said Britt

"Well I just Hope that you keep me and Steed in the loop" she said

"Don't worry we will" he said

Emma was on her way out when Casey approached her "you got a minute Mrs. Peel?" she asked Casey has spent the entire trip being jealous of her.

"I just want to apologize to you for the way that I acted at the Ball" she said

"That's quite all right Miss Case, I know how you feel about Britt, but don't worry he's not my type" said Emma

"It just that when I look at you I'm in awe, you're beautiful, smart and a secret agent you're practically a real life Wonder Woman while I'm just a plain old secretary" said Casey

"I think you sell yourself short, as confident and courageous as Britt and Kato are I got a feeling that would be lost without you.


	13. Chapter 13

Later that day Britt receives a call from Max Chessman, he arranges a meeting at the warehouse where it all started. He and Kato changed into their outfits and got into the Black Beauty and headed there. When they arrived Max Chessman and Miss Pegram were waiting

"Well Mr. Hornet I trust that you brought the stock shares with you?" Miss Pegram asked

"Yes, but like I said before I don't deal with subordinates I want to meet the head of this operation." The Hornet demanded

"Very well!" said Chessman

Chessman motions the guards as they summon the mastermind, a woman wearing a black dress with a matching black hat with a long vail covering her face concealing her Identity.

"Well now that I'm here we can get down to business." Said the woman

"Wasn't expecting another woman" said The Hornet

"well I guess we're all full of surprises, so now if you would hand over the documents we can proceed." Said the woman

The Hornet hands them the briefcase, the mysterious woman opens it up as the three of them are the delighted as they celebrate their victory.

"Oh, by the way Mister Hornet before you came the three of us took a vote and decided that you are out!" said the woman

Suddenly a group of eight men came into the room and surrounded them, The Hornet and Kato stand ready to fight.

"Let's see, Eight on Two that hardly seems fair!" said the Hornet

"Then allow us to even the odds, shall we?" said Steed as he and Emma enter the room

The four of them attack the henchmen taking them out with ease. "I'm afraid it's not that easy" said Chessman as he takes out a small device and suddenly four tall mechanical figures dressed in suits wearing hats and sunglasses come into the room and surround them

"What are these things?" asked Kato

"Cybernauts!" Emma replied

"Be careful Gentlemen one blow can kill you" said Steed

As the Cybernauts move in they scatter around ducking and dodging the mechanical monsters, The Hornet realized that they are metal and took out the Hornet sting and pointed it at one of the Cybernauts causing it to malfunction. Then he handed it over to Kato and he did the same thing to the other Cybernaut. Kato then tosses it to Emma and she repeated the same format to the third Cybernaut. And then finally she tosses it too Steed.

"Quick Steed, point and aim!" said The Hornet

Steed pointed the Hornet sting at the last Cybernaut causing it to malfunction rendering it useless. With the Cybernauts disposed of the villains now stand against the wall realizing that they are, done so they make one last desperate attempt, Miss Pegram goes after Emma and two ladies start fighting. Emma tosses her on floor with a judo flip, But Miss Pegram leg sweeps her and gets on top of her only for Emma to monkey flip her on the floor. Emma finishes her with a sidekick followed by a spinning back kick sending Miss Pegram against the wall knocking her out.

"Nicely done Mrs. Peel." Said Steed complimenting her

"Thanks Steed" she replied

The Hornet and Kato has Chessman and the woman in black tied up, the four of them looked at her wondering who she is.

"Well Mister Hornet who is our lady in Black?" asked Steed

"Well it's the only person who had the most to gain from all this and I think Mrs. Peel knows who I'm talking about." He said

"it's not who I think it is?" Emma asked

"Yes Mrs. Peel our lady in black is none other than Lady Annabelle." Said Hornet removing her hat and veil

"I can't believe it but why?" asked Steed

"That's easy she wanted to escape her Grandfather's control" said the Hornet

"When her attempt to get the Sentinel failed she went after her own Grandfather." Said Emma

"Kidnapping Britt Reid and staging her own Kidnapping very clever." Said Steed

"Boss I think we better go now." Said Kato

The Green Hornet and Kato exit leaving Steed and Peel behind. "You know Mrs. Peel you were right the Green Hornet is a modern Robin maybe perhaps I Should ask Mother to consider them for the Ministry.

"I hate to say it Steed, But I don't think he would accept." Said Emma

 **The End**


End file.
